


Drowsiness

by Nativestar



Series: Sleepy Softness [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nativestar/pseuds/Nativestar
Summary: After a long mission, Jack waits with Mac to get the all clear from Medical.
Series: Sleepy Softness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737925
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	Drowsiness

Doctor Wilkes had her head buried in Mac’s results as she backed through the door and into the exam room.

“Shhhh.”

She raised her eyebrows, was she just hushed by Jack Dalton? She looked up. Jack was now sat on the bed next to Mac, who was was leaning into him, head on his shoulder and completely out for the count. Jack had wrapped his arm around him, gently making sure he couldn’t do a nose dive off the edge.

“Should I be worried?” She whispered.

Jack shook his head. “He just hasn’t slept in two days.”

“So I should be worried.”

“You know how it is on missions. Sometimes sleep is a casualty.”

“Doesn’t mean I like it.” She countered. She was tempted to explain to Dalton exactly why sleep deprivation was not a good thing except she knew it would go in one ear and out the other. A lecture wasn’t going to change either of their ways.

“So what’s the verdict, doc? Can I take him home or are you admitting him?”

“He’s going home.” Mac’s sleepy voice piped up as he blinked blearily but didn’t lift his head off Jack’s shoulder.

“For once, I actually agree with Mac.”

“You do?” Came the twin responses.

“Yes, besides the visible bruises, you have a hairline fracture of a rib but no internal bleeding. So I’m happy to discharge you with pain meds and the hope that you’ll actually follow my orders to get some rest this time.”

“I haven’t slept in two days.” Mac mumbled, hiding his head in Jack’s shoulder.

“I know.” said Doctor Wilkes. “Take him home, Dalton.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jack said with a brief smile. He gingerly wiggled his shoulder until Mac lifted his head. “C’mon, Mac. You heard the good Doctor. We can go.”

Mac rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking a lot younger than she knew he was. Jack hopped off the bed, then steadied Mac as he slipped more carefully off it.

“Thanks, Doc.” He said as he ushered Mac out the door.

“You can thank me by not winding up here for a while.” She replied, filing Mac’s results away in a folder that was already too thick.

If anyone asked her, she’d say she didn’t have favourites.

But there was always an exception to the rule.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got at least one more coming for the Sleepy Softness series... next one is Riley and Mac but it's longer so I probably won't finish it until next week. :)


End file.
